


Strangers with Benefits

by aplethoraofthings



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alien Biology, Aphrodisiacs, Consentacles, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Other, Oviposition, Telepathy, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplethoraofthings/pseuds/aplethoraofthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelter from the rain leads them down a winding path, and what rests at the end is quite curious indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers with Benefits

The node should have been there. They have it marked on the map and everything. Lying huffs and pulls the brim of their hat lower, squinting in the downpour. This must be the fifth time they’ve combed through this place, for nothing. A flash of lighting blinds them briefly, thunder booming loudly overhead, and with a sigh they fly out of the forest, searching for shelter instead. There’s a cave in the cliff face, low to the ground, and they duck inside. Another bolt of lightning strikes just outside the cave, and they swear Kirin’s antagonizing them though he hasn’t been seen for weeks.

With a thought, Lying’s clothes are dry, and their hair is mildly less damp. The rest of the cave is not a shallow crevice like they suspected, but instead a gentle slope that descends into the dark unknown. They shrug and start heading down it, the storm fading into the distance. Suddenly, the faint brush of fabric against their thighs is too much, and Lying covers their mouth as a spike of heat runs through them.

They weren’t sure quite when this started. It was innocent enough at first, a disgusting craving for contact that they had never wanted, never needed. It was odd, but simple enough to ignore, not getting in the way of crafting. A couple of days after, just simple affection turned into a full blown heat. A simple lapse in concentration could send them from setting up an infusion to rutting uncontrollably against a pedestal or fingering themself until their fingers ache.

Before they know it, Lying rounds a corner and is at the end of the path. In front of them is a massive cavern. There is a massive pool in the center, the bottom unknown, a small pool of lava to it’s side. However, Lying’s attention is drawn to the small white things against a cave wall. Upon closer inspection they sparkle slightly, but are completely opaque with no way to tell what’s inside. 

Picking one up, it’s heavier than they thought, but not overly so. Prodding it with a finger, it gives a bit, and they hum with thought. Just as they were about to slice it open, to see what exactly was inside, a loud _shlosh_ came from the pool. Looking over, they see a massive tentacle has risen from the depths. Their eyes narrow, feeling their magic rise within them. It had seemed too quiet, and the eggs had to have come from something. It swayed back and forth, seemingly unaware of the threat, and they were about to attack when a voice entered their mind.

“Hello?”

It’s soft and deep, and most definitely not humanoid, though they had gathered that. Furthermore, it wasn’t in English, but something older, deeper, a language they hadn’t heard since the well.

“Hello. I take it you are the tentacle in the water over there?”

“That is a part of me, yes. Why are you in my cave?”

“Oh, you know, just getting to know the land a bit better. Are these yours?”

“The eggs? Yes, they are. Unfertilized though, they obviously won’t hatch into anything.”

“Interesting.”

“Why, are you interested in one? Those ones are basically dead, but I do have one more left before my cycle is over. I have no need of it.”

Lying blinks, unsure of how to respond. They certainly hadn’t expected to be propositioned by mysterious tentacle beast lurking in a cave, but this lustful haze clouding their mind makes it so hard to decline.

“It will be a dud of course, but if you keep it in water it looks quite similar to a giant pearl. Very pretty.”

“But...if they were to be fertilized, what would they require?”

“A live host, of course, someone to incubate and grow in. It needs food and warmth and protection, at least initially. Then, once it’s ready, the shell will harden and can be expelled from the host, and will just need to be kept warm and safe.”

They bite their lip. This is ridiculous, they can’t be considering this, it won’t even be fertilized. But oh, to be filled like that, stomach heavy and distended, if only for a bit...and when the egg eventually has to come out...

Heat spikes through them,more fluid dripping out of their aching sheath. It rolls so slowly over their sensitive nubs, they can’t stifle the whimper, nor the slight tremble in their legs.

“Alright.” 

“Oh? Do you have a bag or something to put it in, or will you be, ah, storing it someplace else?”

“Someplace else.” Their breathing is heavy, and this robe is starting to stick a bit to their skin.

“Do you need help out of those robes?”

“No, no, I can manage.”

Lying tugs off their robe and stained underwear, then steps out of their heels. They come closer to the pool and peer down into the abyss. Someplace in the back of their mind, that thing called common sense, is screaming at them for not taking more caution, but heat and lust easily over take it, telling them just how good it will be. Suddenly, they get hoisted up into the air, arms restrained and legs held apart. The ovipositor comes up out of the water. It’s thicker than they expected, making their eyes widen a bit. It moves in between their legs, resting at their entrance. Slowly, it pushes up a bit, and the brace themselves, but the pain never comes. They crack an eye open, looking around for what stopped it. 

“Are you sure that there is the right place? I had assumed based on its position, but I could not even get an inch inside.”

“It is, but it just needs a bit of...loosening up.”

“Oh, I think we can do that.”

Their legs get spread wider, and they feel something circle around their sheath’s opening. It goes in, slow and steady, and all they can manage is a soft _oh_. Lying’s eyes flutter closed, and they try to rock down in time with its thrusts. It rubs them right, fills them up, making them pant and moan They feel so tense, so warm, so good-

Their back arches as they squirt and shudder around the tendril. It doesn’t slow, leaving them no time to catch their breath. They’re so out of it they barely notice something rubbing at their ass until it tries to push in, and they pull away with a whine.

“Do not be afraid. This will ease your pain.”

Lying cracks an eye open, watching a tentacle come in front of their face. A drop of amber colored liquid leaks slowly from the tip, and Lying fixates on it, watching it roll down the length. They lean forward, tongue outstretched, salivating at the thought of it filling their mouth and rolling slickly down their throat. They lap up the second droplet, dipping their tongue into the slit to get every last bit of it. the syrup tastes of spiced honey, something that leaves their body warm and tongue tingling. They open their mouth, and it slides in.

It's a slow, warm trickle down their throat, making them warm and tingly, but it's not enough. They suck hard on the tentacle, lapping at the tip with their tongue, and get rewarded with a gush of fluid that fills their mouth. They swallow it down with a groan, the excess spilling out of them. It pulls back, leaving drool and fluid dripping off their chin.

The tentacle at their ass slowly pushes in, and Lying's eyes roll back. Everything feels so much more now, no pain, no regret or pesky rational thoughts, just pleasure. Their head falls forward, just letting themself be fucked by the tendrils as they go deeper and deeper into them. When another tentacle pushes into sheath they scream in ecstasy, being stretched so wide they can barely breathe. A tentacle stuffs itself into their mouth, and they moan around it, tears forming in their eyes. Pressure builds again, and they shudder uncontrollably, breathing fast and shaky until-

They squeal when they come, high and shrill, though it's muffled around the tentacle. Everything is shaking and twitching, even as their legs go numb. The tendrils in them stiffen, secreting some sort of lubricant, then pull out with a wet noise. They go limp, trembling and gasping in the tendril’s strong grip. The ovipositor comes back, rubbing against the slick on the their thighs before easing into their gaping, drippping hole. Despite how loose and open they are, it's still a bit of a squeeze, but it settles into them. Lying weakly rocks their hips against it, nearly sobbing at the friction, until a harsh smack to their ass makes them cry out.

“You will need to stay still for this. Don't want to risk injuring yourself or the egg, now will we?”

Lying weakly nods, too incoherent to form a response. They open their eyes halfway, watching hazily as a bulge makes its way up to them, only for it to stop just outside their sheath. Slowly, it presses in, and their legs shake violently at how wide they're stretched, how good it feels pressing on their nubs. It goes deeper and deeper, until the mouth like end opens and deposits the egg into them. Lying gasps, realizing they were holding their breath in anticipation. The tentacle pulls out with a slick noise, letting the egg settle into place. It presses on their sac, and they make a strangled cry as what little fluid is left gets pushed out.

They can feel their heat dying down and the tingly feelings start to subside. Exhaustion and a bone deep chill replaces it, making them shiver and whine.

“Are you alright?”

They can think now, even if it's in slow, sleepy sentences.

“I'm fine. Just tired. And cold. Could you put me in that lava over there?”

The tendrils carry them over and set them in, careful to avoid the lava itself. The pool is shallow, but it still covers their shoulders when they sit down. They relax in the heat, enveloped in a much needed warmth. Lying rests a hand on the bulge in their stomach and closes their eyes, content. They're on the verge of dozing off, only coming around when a tentacle taps them lightly on the head.

“Are you still awake? I do hope you weren’t skipping out on our deal.”

“...Deal? I don’t remember anything like that.” They hope that exasperation conveys well over thought.

“Well, it was never officially made, but I figure that this sort of thing could benefit us both.”

They breathe a sigh, letting their head rest against the stone lip of the lava pool. 

“Let’s hear it.”

“Could...could you tell me what it's like up there? I've never had the chance to explore this planet, and it would be nice to have a look, even if it's through someone else's eyes.”

“What do you want to know?”


End file.
